


A Promise To Keep

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [6]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: "You'll never feel alone with me by your side."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is [here.](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/153646018156/send-me-a-fluffy-prompt-ahahahahaderp-013)
> 
> A Chinese version of this fic is available to read [here](http://navigata.lofter.com/post/39e0b4_d11f302) translated by [Chrysopidae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysopidae/pseuds/Chrysopidae).

"Rhetorical question." Kaminaga starts and Miyoshi looks up from the book he's been holding, rather than reading. He hasn't turned a page in that book after Sakuma had left and it has been just the two of them, and he's the reason for it. He hasn't really given him the chance to read, interrupting every second, with every possible question that comes up, yet Miyoshi had never shown him any signs of annoyance.

"Do you think the others are missing us right now?" Kaminaga asks as he stubs out his cigarette.

The corners of Miyoshi's lips tug up as he drops the book on the table, his eyes bright and glowing with that _it's-far-too-late-and-I-am-not-entirely-sober-because-of-that look_ , that Kaminaga has always been on the receiving end of it, "Entertain me and tell me, why did you ask that?"

"It's just a rhetorical question. I wasn't expecting an answer." Kaminaga replies simply but he knows it's far too late now and Miyoshi won't drop it.

"You made it seem as if it's one just by saying that, but it really wasn't."

Kaminaga shrugs, "Fine, you saw through me. It wasn't."

Kaminaga stares idly at the cigarette he'd put out just a moment ago, his thoughts filled with the others. They've all been sent to different missions, the duration of their time away ranging, and with Amari just gone this morning, it has left him and Miyoshi the only ones in here.  With everyone gone, the place has gone quieter, not that they're particularly loud, but their absence is obvious.

"Their absence is quite obvious." Kaminaga says his thought out loud to Miyoshi, eyes fixed on the cigarette as he pokes it idly. Kaminaga doesn't have to say it for Miyoshi to understand him and to nod his head in agreement.

He misses their company; he misses how bright this place can be.

Because maybe the lights are turned on, but it's certainly dull and cold with no familiar faces around sharing regular conversations and at times bickering on top of that as well.

Maybe the lights flickering tonight is a sign of this building growing cold and calling out for its family to come back, refusing to light up the room when it'll end up either way dull and dim, the familiar comfort that comes with the eight of them being together not there to brighten the room up.

Kaminaga lifts his head, noticing the way Miyoshi's gaze has been stuck upon him, and glances at the lights, "When will they stop flickering?"

Kaminaga gets an answer immediately. The lights stop flickering then, but not in the way Kaminaga had hoped as all the lights shut off and engulfs the room in darkness. Kaminaga blinks his eyes slowly and hears Miyoshi's familiar low chuckle, "Was that supposed to be another rhetorical question?"

"Shut up." Kaminaga's reply comes in an instant, grinning slightly as well. He doesn't have to hide it now and he's thankful for the darkness.

There had been, for the last few days, some work going on with the electricity of the entire block, which had been the reason behind their lights flickering on and off constantly, and the reason why the electricity has been cut off of their entire building, along with the neighbouring houses and buildings.

The electricity being cut off wasn't shocking, but it had been a pleasant surprise coming at the timing Kaminaga found himself needing it the most. Because right now, all that's in his mind are contradicting thoughts. The darkness has given him the freedom to be able to smile without a thought to Miyoshi and because it's Miyoshi, he doesn't want him to see that. But, because _it's Miyoshi_ he wouldn't mind him seeing that. Then again, even with the darkness, he's certain Miyoshi who would never miss a thing, especially when it comes to Kaminaga whom he's known much before they became Miyoshi and Kaminaga, would know that Kaminaga's smiling right now.

"Get up." Miyoshi orders and Kaminaga furrows his brows in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just— get up." Miyoshi gets up, Kaminaga hearing his familiar footsteps as he approaches him, and pulls on Kaminaga's hand. Kaminaga sighs dramatically and he's certain Miyoshi's giving him that look, the one that says "I know you too well to know you're not complaining" with the mischievous glint in his eyes and his familiar sly smirk.

Kaminaga doesn't utter a word as he and Miyoshi make their way upstairs, the entire of their building being engulfed in darkness not bothering them seeing as they've long memorised the layout of their building and can easily make their way around it. Miyoshi stops by the window at the end of the hall, the moonlight lightening up that spot softly while casting its purplish shadows.

"I feel bad for people who think the moon is such a beautiful sight when I exist." Miyoshi's words has Kaminaga rolling his eyes as he stifles a chuckle and a smile.

"Did you just pull me all the way here just to say that?" Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi looks at him with his familiar smirk as he shrugs.

"Not entirely." Miyoshi responds and Kaminaga steps by his side, glancing at the sight outside, but not really paying attention to it, his mind bottled up with his thoughts, until Miyoshi speaks again.

"I know you have something to say." Miyoshi's voice comes out quieter this time and it takes a few seconds for Miyoshi's words to settle in and make sense.

"Am I that obvious?"

"For me, yes." Miyoshi takes a quick glance at him and Kaminaga smiles

He chuckles as he continues staring idly outside, "If you were also away, I would have been lonely tonight. That's what I first thought, but I don't think I would have been that lonely."

"I would keep on thinking of you coming back, and that wouldn't keep me so lonely," Kaminaga sighs, "But, maybe one day one of us would go away and won't come back."

"You were also thinking about that." Miyoshi's reply comes instantly and Kaminaga's taken aback by it, and judging by how Miyoshi's eyes have widened up slightly, it seems he hadn't expected himself to blurt that out as well.

Being in a dark room all alone with Miyoshi before, Kaminaga knew if the lights were turned back on, Miyoshi would be there. But, what if he weren't there anymore? Because every time Miyoshi's sent away for a mission, Kaminaga finds himself being engulfed with a huge sense of loneliness that never fades away until Miyoshi steps back inside the building. But maybe one day that sense of loneliness won't fade, and Kaminaga will be stuck in that dark room.

Kaminaga doesn't tear his gaze away from Miyoshi and Miyoshi finally looks back at him, smirking slightly but gently, "You shouldn't feel lonely."

"Even when you're away?" Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi nods his head, "Why?"

"Because I'm always by your side and you should've known that already you idiot."

Kaminaga blinks his eyes slowly and smiles before looking away. He parts his mouth, but Miyoshi beats him to it, voice quieter this time, "And even if I never come back, that shouldn't change a thing."

Kaminaga glances back at Miyoshi, eyes wide at his sudden words, rarely seeing Miyoshi being this genuine. Miyoshi smirks again, "If I'm going to keep you by my side until my last breath, then I'm expecting you to do the same."

Kaminaga grins, "That I can promise you."

The lights flicker then, lightening up the place as they used to be before, and Kaminaga doesn't miss hearing a sudden yelp coming from Sakuma in the other room. Kaminaga chuckles at that and so does Miyoshi before tilting his head towards their room, "We should probably go to sleep now."

Kaminaga nods his head, but doesn't move from his spot, keeping his eyes fixed on Miyoshi as he turns around, taking a step away, and Kaminaga finds himself unable to stop himself from reaching towards Miyoshi, wrapping his arms around him, and hugging him tightly from the back.

He drops his head on top of his shoulder, nuzzling slightly, and Miyoshi isn't startled at all and doesn't flinch, instead just stopping in his spot.

"I love it that you're shorter than me. Makes me able to hug you like this perfectly." Kaminaga chuckles when Miyoshi elbows him with no force.

"You're annoying, get off me." Miyoshi makes it seem as if it's a complaint but Kaminaga knows it really isn't seeing how he isn't making any sort of effort to move away.

"Ahh, you're so cold to me, Miyo-kun."

"Don't call me that." Miyoshi tsks, pretending to be annoyed, and Kaminaga chuckles.

"I know you're not annoyed." Kaminaga tightens his holds before letting go but not before first placing a quick peck against his cheek and Miyoshi hums.

"I know I'm irresistible." Miyoshi smirks when Kaminaga rolls his eyes.

"And when will it be my turn to get a kiss?" Kaminaga asks, holding onto Miyoshi's hand as they make their way towards their room.

"I'm going for a mission soon. While I'm there I'll think about it and let you know when I come back." Miyoshi chuckles when Kaminaga whines.

"So I have to wait until you come back?" Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi nods his head.

"Now you have something to wait for." Miyoshi says and Kaminaga tightens his grip against Miyoshi's hand.

"I already have something— no, someone to wait for."

**Author's Note:**

> Whether the mission Miyoshi was being sent to is the one he ended up dying in or not is up to you to decide~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
